1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent No. 2813620 discloses a connector provided with a housing formed with a plurality of terminal accommodating chambers, a one-piece rubber plug formed with a plurality of sealing holes corresponding to the terminal accommodating chambers and mounted in a rear end part of the housing, a rubber plug holder formed with a plurality of through holes corresponding to the sealing holes and configured to hold the one-piece rubber plug in a mounted state by being mounted to face the rear surface of the one-piece rubber plug, and terminal fittings to be inserted into the terminal accommodating chambers successively through the through holes and the sealing holes.
Each through hole is formed with a recess corresponding to a protrusion on the outer surface of the terminal fitting. When the terminal fitting is inserted in a proper posture, the protrusion passes through the recess and the terminal fitting can be inserted. Further, if it is attempted to insert the terminal fitting in an improper posture (e.g. in an inverted posture), the protrusion interferes with the hole edge of the through hole, thereby hindering an inserting movement of the terminal fitting. As just described, the rubber plug holder is provided with a means for preventing the insertion of the terminal fitting in an improper posture in the connector of Japanese Patent No. 2813620.
In the above connector, when the terminal fitting is inserted into the terminal accommodating chamber, a wire connected to the terminal fitting and drawn out to a back side of the terminal fitting is in a state passed through the through hole. Thus, if the wire has a large diameter and an outer peripheral portion of the wire projects from the outer surface of the terminal fitting when viewed in a direction parallel to an inserting direction of the terminal fitting, a clearance between the inner surface of the through hole and the outer surface of the terminal fitting becomes larger. Even if the means disclosed in patent literature 1 for preventing the insertion of a terminal fitting in an improper posture by the rubber plug holder is applied to such a configuration, an effect of preventing the insertion of a terminal fitting in an improper posture cannot be expected since an engagement margin between the protrusion and the recess is insufficient or cannot be ensured.
The present invention was completed based on the above situation and an object thereof is to reliably restrict the insertion of a terminal fitting in an improper posture.